The Other Side
by OriginalPippie
Summary: Ghost Adventures/ The Monkees crossover. Is  The Monkees beach house haunted? A paranormal exploration team tries to find out.


October 17, 2011 4:15 PM

I was nervous and excited as I looked at the equipment in my hand. As we entered the building with our equipment, I nearly held my breath as I wondered; had we actually captured the evidence we were looking for? Looking back at my crewmates, I saw the same mixture of emotions that I felt in that moment. We all knew what we experienced last night in the house, and we were about to look over our video footage as well as the possible EVP's to prove or debunk the events that took place just hours prior. Had we actually had contact with the other side? Here we were, about to find out for sure.

12:32 AM

"Tell me you guys just heard that."

"I just got goose bumps so bad. Here look!" He held a flashlight over his arm, confirming what he said. "And the hairs are all standing on end."

"Oh man… this is weird. You all heard that sound, right?" I pointed my night vision camera towards the direction of the loud, unexplained thud sound we had just heard. The screen revealed nothing we hadn't seen earlier in the daylight; not even unusual shadows or signs of movement.

"Yeah, it definitely came from over there. From that room."

As we approached the downstairs bedroom, to investigate the source of the sound, we had no idea what we were capturing on our EVP recorder right at that precise moment. In later review on our tapes, we were able to clearly hear a male voice speak to us. We feel this was an intelligent voice giving us a warning towards entering the room.

_… He's in there! …_

4:27 PM

He leaned forward in his chair with an excited grin, having just heard the voice we captured. He laughed and then replayed the EVP so we could all listen again.

_… He's in there!..._

"Wow." he laughed again before replaying the EVP a second time.

_… He's in there!..._

We all nodded, smiling in amazement.

"What do you think that means?"

"Well from the stories I've heard about this house," He started rocking in his chair a little as he looked at all of us. "Back in the 60s, a man was found dead in the downstairs bedroom, lying on the floor between the two beds. Nobody knows for sure how he died. Some say it was murder, others say it was suicide. The voice we just heard sounds almost paranoid, as though this person had just witnessed what happened in the room."

"They could have been trying to let us know about the man they saw."

"I think so." He nodded a little more, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I really think so."

12: 34 AM

We were only in the room two minutes and we were already experiencing a very strange presence around us. Our eyes only saw complete darkness but the screens on our night vision cameras showed everything in shades of back, white and green. I focused my camera on our equipment tech, capturing his shadow on the wall behind him. We stood in the middle of the room, between the two beds, talking in hopes of capturing some sort of response on our recorders.

"This is so strange." Our equipment tech said suddenly, drawing our attention onto him. "I'm just feeling somebody right behind me." He took quick glances over his shoulder, only to see darkness. "Like they're trying to grab at me."

Right as he was saying that, my camera captured an orb of light, sort of lingering behind his head. It seemed to slowly move towards him before backing off and disappearing. We later proved that this orb was not a dust speck or bug, since neither of those hover in the screen the way that this light orb did. We also noticed that right after the light orb disappeared, our recorders captured a strange EVP.

_… Who is it?..._

I decided to try to capture more voices by calling out to any spirits that may have been in the room.

"Who is in the room with us right now?" I paused, hoping that I was receiving an intelligent response. "Can you tell us who you are?" Again, I paused for a hopeful response.

"You can talk to us, we won't bite."

4:45 PM

The footage that was captured in the downstairs bedroom was replayed right at the moment we started asking questions. As we watched the video, we listened to what our EVP recorders picked up at that same moment. Neither of us expected to hear what we heard.

"Who is in the room with us right now? Can you tell us who you are?"

_… Davy…_

Our eyes widened and we stopped the footage. We looked at each other in pure excitement before rewinding the footage. It turned out, when we played it again; we clearly heard the name Davy right before I asked my second question. We continued to listen to the footage to see if we caught anything else.

"You can talk to us. We won't bite."

We had to replay the EVP to listen closer.

_… Tell him!... _

_… Go on!..._

"Wow." he smiled

"There were two voices."

"It's like they were talking, not only to us, but to each other."

"You definitely captured intelligent entities there. Probably the most intelligent responses I've ever heard. And I've been doing this for years."

"This really is amazing." I laughed. "They really said Davy." I couldn't help grinning over that. "And they were actually trying to have a conversation with us."

1:41 AM

By this time, we decided to separate. I was upstairs with our equipment tech, exploring the second floor bedroom, while the other two guys remained in the living room on the first floor. We had been in the upstairs bedroom for nearly half an hour and didn't have any contact with the other side. About to give up and move on to another part of the second level, we suddenly saw what seemed to be a black mass moving away from the room in the hallway. We knew then we needed to investigate, hoping to catch on camera what we both saw.

As we raced into the hallway, we heard footsteps leading toward the spiral stairs. To us, it sounded like someone running away from us.

"Holy shit."

"This is incredible." I said, "Did we just witness that?"

"Oh my God, check this out."

"What?"

He rewound what he just recorded on his night vision camera. When he got to where we were leaving the room, we not only heard the footsteps again, but we saw a strange figure moving in the same direction.

"Freeze frame right there. Can you zoom in?"

"Hold on."

He managed to zoom in on the still frame, giving us a better view of the figure on the screen. It appeared to be a man, approximately six foot tall. And at the side of the figure you could see distinct features of what seem to be clothing.

"Look! A shirt and pants. You can tell. And looks like he's wearing a hat."

"Looks almost like bellbottoms. Don't you think?" I looked closer at the image. "People lived here back in the 60s, right?"

"We've got to show this to them."

What we didn't realize was, right as we were capturing out evidence, the other two guys were getting some evidence of their own.

5:15 PM

As we went over the footage they took; both video and image stills from the digital camera, we were quite surprised at what we found. The video footage was paused and rewound to show the guys approaching the raised platform in front of the large glass doors.

"Did you hear that at the time?"

_-unexplained music-_

"Yeah. That's why we went over there."

He rewound the footage again and turned the volume up a little more so we could hear the background noises better.

_-same unexplained music-_

With a smile, he clapped his hands and laughed. "That must be residual music from the band that once lived in the house. it comes in so clear too.. You captured the individual instruments, I can pick out a tune, and I think I hear a faint voices in there, singing."

Our faces were instantly filled with delight as we listened to what he was saying. We then started looking at the stills and one of my crewmates gasped as he pointed at the image.

"When I took this I saw nothing there! But look!"

A shadowed figure was present in the center of the image, just in front of the doors. A glare from the glass seemed to give a distinct edge to the figure. It appeared to be a man with curly hair, seated upon a stool. Upon a loser look, it seemed as though the figure was holding something long and slender in his hands. We all looked at each other and laughed.

"Looks like he's playing the drums!"

"How amazing is it that you captured this image right as we were hearing the music?"

"Shit…" He laughed "Of all the years my crew and I have been doing this, I don't think we got evidence this good. I mean we've captured all sorts of EVP's and strange images. But none quite this clear. You guys sure this is your first time doing this sort of thing?"

"Honest it was!" he laughed. "We didn't even think we'd capture anything going out there!"

"You guys got great footage. Would you all be interested in joining my crew on a lockdown sometime? Maybe we could go back to that beach house and see what else we'd find."

"Well it sure would be a lot of fun. Listen, contact one of us when you guys come into Malibu and we'll talk some more."

"Well great." He stood up and shook our hands. "Thanks for coming out here to see me, guys. This was amazing!"

"Hey we're just glad we got to meet you in person. We didn't expect you to actually look at our footage."

"You could say you and your crew are a big influence on us."

"Well that's nice to hear. Nice meeting you guys."

"Thanks, Zak. Remember, give us a call."

We gathered our equipment, said our goodbyes to Zak, and left the building. As we were loading up our red convertible, we looked at each other in astonishment. Neither of us ever expected to meet with Zak. We didn't even think we were going to capture any evidence of a haunting when we went out to the Malibu beach house last night.

I was still trembling a little from excitement as I entered the back seat next to Peter. When I looked at him, he was beaming from ear-to-ear with his child-like excitement. I shook my head and laughed as I looked away from him. Micky reached over his seat in the front and handed me one of the camera and an EVP recorder. His entire face laughed when he looked at me. I could tell he was about to burst from excitement; more than what was his norm.

"Davy I'm glad you talked us into this." He said. "It was so exhilarating! I can't wait to go on another run."

Even Mike, who sat behind the wheel, had a smile on his face as he spoke. "Sure was something. Man, Davy, I thought you were about to piss your pants when you heard your name in the EVP."

"And I saw you grinning like a proud papa over that picture." I replied. Mike nodded his head in response: his face showing all of his excitement at this point.

As Mike started to drive, I took one last look at the building and mentally thanked Zak. I thought of him and how excited he was while viewing our footage. I still can't believe that he asked us to join them on another lockdown. It seemed to me, as he said that, we were all about to jump up for joy. However, we somehow managed to contain ourselves. Leaning my head back against the car seat, I grinned to myself, full of satisfaction over the experience. I can't wait to saddle up for our next adventure with the other side.


End file.
